Ownages
=English Version= General Description Common Guild Name Abbreviation: Own Guild Motto: 'Damn let me lvl' Average Guild Level: 198 (Including Profession Alts) Dofus Guild Page: 'http://www.dofus.com/en/guild/aguabrial/ownages-51704002' & http://forum.dofus.com/es/36-caverna-aguabrial/191525-grm-ownages The Ownages guild was created in Aguabrial an Spanish speaking server, the guild's founders are Bullx and Vax who unfortunately aren't an active players, but of course we cannot forget Dorado who was our Guild leader for several months, who in despite lose the Dofus fever he continued logging just for chat with the guild. Ownages is an active guild considered by many of it's members, past and present, to be one of the best guilds on Aguabrial. Although we may not be the most powerful in terms of members, there's a lot of guilds with 200 level members but in spite of this is considered one of the most powerful guild, plus this guild has been active since the first week of life of the server. Everybody knows Ownages had been house of a lot of 200 lvl chars, and we try to keep strong reputation among the guilds. Actually a lot of old members are being rejoining and we spect to recover the Most Strong guild title in the server. Guild Hierarchy Own Leadership Team Notes * The only restricted Ranks are Leader (Obviusly), Second in Command and Treasure, since this ranks are only for members who had proved their commitment with the guild. *Rank promotions are given on a case-by-case bases with trust, time, your playing style and your personality being the main determining factors - so just be yourself and have fun. *Exp donations are completely voluntary and as such, do not affect your promotion abilities. *Paddock rights such as 'Fitting Out Paddock' are assigned only to those who require it. Own Breeder Team Our paddocks are regularly used by our team of resident guild breeders. Whist not all members of the team are breeding 10th generation mounts - all of them will be happy to assist members in all matters concerning their mounts. Members seeking to become breeders themselves should speak to a current member of the breeder team. Houses & Paddocks We have a total of eight guild houses and five paddocks. Almost all the houses are free to enter and rest to the guild members. There's a total of 3 houses in the waiting list to be added if you are a member and have a house please sign in the AddHouse Waiting list. Recruitment Notice (Updated: October 12 2011) Notices and Updates =Spanish Version= Descripcion General Abreviatura Comun del Gremio: Own Lema del Gremio: 'Carajo dejenme lvl' Nivel Medio del Gremio: 198 (Incluyendo cuentas Alternas) Pagina de dofus del Gremio: 'http://www.dofus.com/en/guild/aguabrial/ownages-51704002' El gremio Ownages fue creado en el servidor Aguabrial de habla hispana, los fundadores del gremio son Bullx y Vax, que por desgracia no son mas jugadores activos, pero claro no podemos olvidar a Dorado que fue el lider de gremio por bastantes meses, que a pesar de haber perdido la motivacion para jugar aun conectaba para platicar con el gremio. Ownages es un gremio activo considerado por muchos de sus miembros, actuales o anteriores, como uno de los mejores gremios de Aguabrial. Aunque nuestro gremio no sea el mas alto en nivel o tampoco cuente con muchos personajes 200 como en otros gremios, sigue considerándose como uno de los gremios mas poderosos, ademas de esto el gremio tiene mucha historia, ya que el gremio ha estado activo desde la primera semana de vida del servidor. Todo mundo sabe que Ownages ha sido hogar de muchos de los PJs que ahora son lvl 200, y siempre intentamos mantener una reputación de poder, entre los demás gremios. Actualmente muchos de los viejos miembros están volviendo al gremio y esperamos recuperar el titulo del Gremio mas poderoso del servidor. Jerarquia del Gremio Equipo de liderazgo de Own Notas * Los unicos rangos restringidos son el de Lider (Obviamente), Mano Derecha y Tesorero, ya que son rangos los cuales han sido asignados a personas que han mostrado su compromiso con el Gremio. * Los ascensos de rango son dados segun el caso, con confianza, tiempo, estilo de juego y tupersonalidad, siendo uno de los factores mas importantes, asi que solo se tu mismo y diviertete. * Las donaciones de XP son totalmente voluntarias y NO afectara ni contribuira a el ascenso de rango. * Los derechos de cercado son asignados solamante a las personas que los pidan. Equipo de Crianza de Monturas Nuestros cercados son usados normalmente por nuestro equipo de criadores, dado que todo el equipo esta criando monturas de 10 generacion - Todos ellos estaran dispuestos a ayudar a miembros del gremio los cuales tengan dudas sobre monturas y crianza. Los miembros que deseen volverse criadores de monturas deben hablar con algun miembro activo del equipo de criadores. Casas & Cercados Tenemos un total de 9 hogares de gremio y 5 cercados. Casi todas las casas son libres de acceso y descanzo para los miembros del gremio. Hay un total de 3 casas en la lista de espera para poder ser integradas al gremio, si eres un miembro y tienes una casa favor de añadir tu casa a la lista de espera. Aviso de Reclutamiento (Actualizado: 12 Octubre 2011) Noticias y Actualizaciones Aguabrial Category:Spanish-speaking guilds